Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector.
Related Art
Conventionally, a connector that includes a pair of connector housings, a fitting part provide in one connector housing of the pair of connector housings, and a fitted part provided in another connector housing and to which the fitting part is fitted is known (see JP 6-111882 A).
In this connector, the fitting part of one of the connector housings has an outer housing as a frame to which a fixed terminal holder is provided, and a movable terminal holder as a movable housing which is arranged movably in a fitting direction of the connector housing in the outer housing.
Further, the movable terminal holder is latched temporarily in a state of preceding the fixed terminal holder of the outer housing in the fitting direction of the connector housings. Thus, if the pair of the connector housing are fit with each other, after the movable terminal holder, prior to the fixed terminal holder, completes the fitting with the fitted part of the other connector housing, the fixed terminal holder completes the fitting with the fitted part of the other connector housing.
As described above, by varying the timings to complete the fitting of the outer housing and the movable connector housing, fitting force of the pair of the connector housings can be dispersed, thereby coping with the multipolarization of the terminal and the like that are received in the connector housings.
Incidentally, in the connector as in JP 6-111882 A, in order to temporarily lock a movable housing within a frame, a deflectable locking part locked to the frame is provided in the movable housing. By fitting the pair of connector housings together, this locking part is deflected by an engagement releasing piece provided in the other connector housing and releases the temporary locking of the movable housing.
However, in the connector as in JP 6-111882 A, fitting of the movable housing is completed in a state in which the locking part that has released the temporary locking of the movable housing is deflected. Accordingly, there is a possibility that permanent deformation will occur in the locking part and the movable housing cannot be temporarily locked stably.
On the other hand, in the connector as in JP 6-111882 A, the locking part is greatly exposed from the movable housing in a state in which the locking part is restored, i.e., in a state in which the locking part is free. Accordingly, there is a possibility that damage will occur in the locking part or the like and the movable housing cannot be temporarily locked stably.